Freakin' Spiders
by ShadowSword524
Summary: There's a spider is Rukia's closet. How will she react?


Freakin' Spiders

Another practically eventless day at school had plagued Ichigo and Rukia with boredom. Ichigo tripped Keigo; Orihime ate something weird and disgusting; Tatsuki guarded Orihime from Chizuru; and Keigo wound up running away crying, followed my Mizuiro. There was nothing special about that day at all. Chad did say "Good morning" to everyone, though, so that was somewhat different. After school finally let out, Ichigo denied a few requests to hang out, and then walked home with Rukia. The walk itself was a little better than usual, considering Rukia was happy about making an awesome grade on her History test, which Ichigo still didn't understand why she took. It always seemed that every time a shinigami was assigned to Karakura, like Renji or Toshiro, why they always came to school instead of actually going out in the city and completing their mission. It just seemed stupid to him.

"Hey Rukia, why do you even go to school?" Ichigo suddenly asked, as they passed the river where his mother had died.

Rukia was surprised; this was usually the place where Ichigo was the **most** silent during their walks to and back from school.

"I go to school to be around my friends. Why?" Rukia replied.

"I just thought that either time would be better spent killing hollows or enjoying city life. I would never **choose** to go to school. Besides, it's not like the tests will matter in your life like they do in mine."

"Are you saying that you don't want me to sit next to you in school anymore, jerk?"

"No! It's not like that at all! I was just wondering."

"Relax, I'm just screwing with you, Ichigo."

"Yea…"

The rest of the walk was silent, like normal. Ichigo and Rukia walked through the door to the Kurosaki house, and everything went like clockwork. Ishiin went flying through the air like a blur towards Ichigo, two feet forward for flying kick. Ichigo simply stepped out of the way, and his foot met his father's face. Ishiin began to let out a stream of fake tears run from his eyes as he ran to the poster of his late wife, Masaki. He pleaded to her about his ruthless son, but was dragged away by his even more ruthless tomboy of a daughter, Karin. The only consolation Ishiin received was a plea from Yuzu to stop hurting daddy. Rukia watched all of this happen once more. In reality she kept a straight face, but in her mind she was dying from laughter at the antics of this family. She also wondered why Ichigo was so annoyed by it all. He was fifteen years old; he should have gotten used to it by now, but if that was the way he wanted to act, she couldn't stop him.

It was a Friday so there wasn't any homework that needed to be done. Rukia spent her evening of Ichigo's bed reading manga, while Ichigo sat in the den and watched TV. Oddly enough, Rukia felt lonely that he wasn't in the room with her. She felt like calling him, but he would just get bored and start to yell. Rukia didn't feel like having an argument. Yuzu then called Rukia herself. Dinner was ready. Rukia ate the delicious meal. Yuzu had to be one of the best cooks Rukia knew. During dinner Ishiin interrogated her with pointless questions, and whenever Ichigo would interrupt, his father would yell at him. Too many meaningless squabbles were stared that way. When everyone finished eating, Yuzu took pleasure in doing the dishes. After a while, everyone went to bed.

Ichigo heard Rukia carry out her little cycle of preparations in order to go to bed. Ichigo didn't bother looking. He did glance over to see Rukia pull up the covers, and slide the door to his closet shut. Rukia felt comfortable in this little closet. It was warm and cozy, even if a bit uninviting a first. Also, knowing Ichigo was right outside the door made her happy; she didn't know why, though. Ichigo was just a friend, a very dear friend who constantly protected her. An itching spot on her nose suddenly disturbed Rukia's thoughts. With no light available, Rukia lit up the closet with a small flame of kido. There was a on her face.

Ichigo shot up in his bed as he heard Rukia scream from within his closet. He looked in her direction only to see a blur race past his line of sight. The next minute felt a shaking figure in the bed next to him. Ichigo pulled down his covers to revealing a shaking Rukia leaning against his chest. Rukia stopped shaking when she felt Ichigo staring at her. His chest was warm. His heartbeat was soothing. Rukia didn't want to leave that position, but nevertheless she sat up at returned his glance.

"Rukia, what in Kami's name are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a spider in you closet," Rukia whispered, like she was trying not to warn the spider that she knew.

"So?"

"So! I don't like spiders, stupid strawberry!"

"OK fine, I'll take care of it," Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo went to his desk and pulled a Kleenex from the box. He also pulled out a flashlight. He always kept one just in case his father decided to attack at night. That way, he could light with one hand and punch with the other. He stepped over to his closet, and lit it with the flashlight. When he saw the spider, he took the Kleenex, and then splattered the spider to the wall with it. Ichigo wiped the remains of the inside of his closet and threw it away in his trashcan.

"Problem solved, cowardly midget," Ichigo laughed, earning him a punch to the chest.

"I'm not a midget, and I'm most definitely not a coward, idiot," Rukia retorted.

"And I'm not an idiot."

"Oh really?"

"I made twenty-third in the class, in a grade of on-hundred and six."

"Impressive… idiot."

"Whatever, shorty."

Ichigo climbed back into his bed, and lied down again. He noticed; however, Rukia made no attempt to leave. He looked over to her, and she met his eyes. She had wonderful eyes, and a bright amethyst gaze.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her.

"Hmm?" Rukia replied, sleepily.

"The closet is clear. You can go back now."

"What if there's another spider?"

Ichigo chuckled. The way she said it; he knew what she really wanted.

"Fine. You can sleep in my bed with me tonight."

Ichigo didn't even need to look to know she would smile, but he did anyway. He loved Rukia's smile. Rukia pulled up the covers as she snuggled onto Ichigo's muscular chest. His heartbeat, still just as soothing, was acting like a rhythmic beat that was lulling her to sleep. Rukia fell into ecstasy when Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in closer. His chin was pressing against the top of her head. Rukia's chest pressed against Ichigo's, as they slept together. Rukia slept peacefully that night. Ichigo did as well. And for once, Ishiin didn't attack Ichigo early the next morning, because he had an extrasensory tip that told him if he did, Ichigo would beat him even harder than usual, and then some.


End file.
